


Untitled (Pinkie/Aubeline)

by amorremanet



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Community: hc_bingo, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I guess we probably should've expected something like this to happen?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Pinkie/Aubeline)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurieal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aurieal).



> Prompts used here are: "mistletoe" for the holiday ficlets business, and "magical trouble" for hc_bingo.

Pinkie blinks up at the thing dangling in the doorway, then squints at it, which really doesn't help it make more sense—so she huffs and blinks at Aubeline instead. Which also doesn't really help the mistletoe above them to make sense in any kind of definition of sense—but, then again, as Aubeline points out, it's not exactly out of the realm of possibility for a Christmas party.

"I guess we probably should've expected something like this to happen?" she says, fidgeting with her hair, twirling a piece of it around between her fingers, then tucking it behind her ear, untucking it, and putting it back. "I mean—not that I mean we should have expected it to happen to us, specifically, of course not that would be ridiculous, but… It _is_ a Rory party, after all, and I mean, I thought that he would surely think that mistletoe was tacky, but… I suppose that Zachary, Rosie, and Scooter could've put it up behind his back. That sounds like something they would do, doesn't it?"

"Sometimes, I really worry about those three kids… Does Scooter even have a real name? I've never heard it, if she does. And they were probably trying to get him and Braeden with it, anyway…" Pinkie can't help letting her eyes drift back up to the mistletoe, and she can't help squinting at it again. There must be some kind of reason that she's here, with Aubeline, under the mistletoe—things happen without there being reasons for them all the time, but not things like this.

Pinkie's not entirely sure what she means by that, but on the other hand, she supposes that she doesn't have to make sense, if the mistletoe's not going to play nicely and make sense, too. Fair's fair and all that—besides, Wilhelmina Diane Pye isn't usually in the business of making sense to begin with. Everybody says so, and Pinkie can't exactly disprove them, so it must be true. Sighing, she looks back down to Aubeline and puts on a wobbly smile—because that's probably what she's supposed to do in this kind of situation. Smile like everything's okay. Like she's not thinking too much about all of this.

Because mistletoe's a party game as much as anything else around here is—as much as anything at a Rory party can be—and Pinkie loves party games. So why shouldn't she be excited to be trapped under the mistletoe with someone as cool as Aubeline (who doesn't think she's cool, but really is)?

"We should probably just kiss and get it over with," Pinkie says, tries to shrug and play it cool—but the words sound kind of harsh, and Aubeline tilts her head as though something about this isn't making any sense to her, either. "I mean—not like it wouldn't be perfectly fun to kiss you or anything, because you're really nice and I bet that your chopstick tastes really good—but we should probably kiss before the, uhm. Before the mistletoe decides to attack? Mistletoe can be kinda finicky like that. And temperamental if you're not going to kiss under it. It's a very traditionalist plant."

Pinkie nods as though this makes any of what she's saying any less ridiculous-sounding, and Aubeline gives her that smile that people always give her when they're humoring her. But she still reaches over and brushes her thumb down Pinkie's cheek—she still leans closer, and Pinkie still gets the chance to brush her lips up against Aubeline's. They're soft, Aubeline's lips—soft, and warm, and they taste kind of minty but a little bit chocolate-chippy, too—and for all the kiss doesn't last that long, it makes Pinkie's smile less wobbly, broader and toothier, more genuine.

"You know, uhm…" she says, beaming at Aubeline. "We should probably do that again, you know? Uh, just in case? We sorta delayed on that one, and mistletoe can be really hard to please—and you do _not_ want to see what mistletoe gets like when it's angry."


End file.
